Your Mom Wears Combat Boots - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Angie's favorite footwear sparks a memory for Catherine and another moment of pride for Steve.


_Sammy & Ilna thank you for the great feedback on this one. Ilna thanks for proofing/editing when I was down with a migraine. Love you both._

_RealMcRollers & Readers, thank you for every word of feedback. It means the WORLD to us :) (see what I did there?) _

_**Back in my parents' day and even when I was a child, before women were commonly seen in combat roles, "Your mother wears combat boots" - an insult flung by nasty kids - resulted in many fistfights the world over. This is a little nod to all the military kids who are proud of their moms for doing just that!**_

* * *

**Your Mom Wears Combat Boots**

Catherine had just knelt in front of the walk-in closet when Angie came into the room and tugged on her tank top.

"Mommy, wat doin?"

She sat up and grinned. "I'm putting my shoes away, see?" She pointed to the ordered rows of footwear. She and Steve had gone for dinner the night before and she'd been about to return the silvery sandals to their plastic shoe-box.

"Ohhh p'itty." The two year old touched the shiny straps before peering into the closet. Spotting her mother's boots, the little girl brightened and pointed to her favorite type of footwear. "Mommy boot! I see?"

Pulling them out, Catherine chuckled when her daughter plopped down and tried to pull one on.

Steve's laugh reached her ears as he entered the room and saw their daughter standing in his wife's boots. She was holding Catherine's hand for balance, and when she looked up her smile was radiant. "Daddy, see! Mommy boot!"

Bending to kiss them both, Steve, said, "That's right. They're smaller than mine, but you've got a way to go before you can fill Mommy's combat boots."

Shuffling forward and taking a few steps before sitting back down to slide out of the boots, Angie said, "Mommy com-baa boot," with a grin.

Noticing his wife's expression, Steve asked, "What?"

Smiling, she replied, "I just remembered something." Drawing Angie into a hug, Catherine kissed her cheek. "Yep, baby girl, your mother wears combat boots."

* * *

_**1990 Two miles south of Naval Base Ventura County**_

_"See you at three, have a good day, honey," said the auburn haired navy commander who was dressed in BDUs. She'd hugged her daughter, stepped into the Gray Ford Taurus and gave a little wave before pulling away from the drop-off area of the school. Peeking into the rear view mirror she felt a swell of love and pride at the sight of her not-so-little girl. Missy was facing their recent move as usual. Any nervousness over being the new kid had begun dissipating a little each day, and at the start of her second week, she had made two friends and signed up to audition for the school play._

_Missy Austin hoisted her backpack higher on her shoulder and had taken three steps towards the school when three kids barreled up the walkway behind her, elbowing and shoving each other._

_She wouldn't have taken much notice, but their boisterousness had her stepping aside to let them pass._

_Meanwhile, two yards to the left, a sixth grader had hopped out of her father's car and waved enthusiastically before turning to walk to her classroom. Her mind had already registered her surroundings, including the student she hadn't seen before and the unruly trio of boys who she knew were in one of the other sixth grade classes. She'd already began going over the words for the spelling test she had coming up when one of the boys' words reached her ears._

_"Your mother wears combat boots," the kid's nasally voice was deliberately nasty, and twelve year old Catherine's head whipped around at the insulting tone._

_The boy, who was definitely a townie, had tossed what she assumed he considered an insult at the girl she'd noticed was about ten._

_Catherine saw the child's stature change and her chin jut out as she prepared to respond to the boy who was flanked by his two snickering friends. Pointing to the fifth grader's feet, he added, "I guess that's why you're wearing those ugly boots, too."_

_Stepping closer to the girl, Catherine said nothing at first, and when the child responded, she smiled ever so slightly._

_"My mom is a _hero_," The girl shot back. "So you should just shut up!"_

_"Hero? She probably works in the cafeteria on a boat." The short, blond boy volleyed back and with that, Catherine stepped in._

_"It's called a mess hall. And everyone who serves our country is a hero." She saw the younger girl's eyes glance at her and the flash of recognition - the instant camaraderie when one military kid recognizes another._

_Of course military kids didn't all miraculously get along perfectly, but when faced with a bullying civilian who didn't understand the life, those bonds ran very deep._

_Putting herself between the younger girl and the boys, but not turning her back on the antagonist, she said, "I'm Catherine, my dad's stateside here since the fall. Did you guys get in with the Constitution?"_

_Although younger than her, Missy Austin was only an inch or so shorter. Her hair was in a French braid and her t-shirt featured the band Wilson Phillips. "Great shirt. I love them," Catherine indicated with a nod. "I just got Hold On."_

_"Thanks. I'm Missy." She nodded. "We just relo-ed on Tuesday. I'm in fifth. My mom's XO." A spark of pride was in the girl's eyes_

_Catherine smile broadened. "Awesome."_

_"What the hell are you guys even talking about? Your mom didn't write no constitution." The blond kid snorted._

_Catherine rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Not that it's any of your business what either of our parents do, but since they protect you." She shifted her trapper keeper to her other hand and pointed at them. "_All_ of you, by serving our country. And XO means executive officer," she said the words slowly as if talking to a much younger child, "That ship that docked on Tuesday? Missy's mom is the second in command of the whole ship." She saw the boys' eyes register recognition, even the local civilians we're aware of the naval ships that came and went in town. It was a seaport after all. "So before you make fun of somebody's uniform? Maybe you should thank them for their service." She paused for a beat._

_Missy smiled at the older girl who had confidently put not only the nasty kid but his two cronies in their place. All three were looking at their feet. "She's right. And even if my mom did work in the cafeteria on the ship, everybody who serves is a hero." She looked down at her footwear and back up. "And I think my boots are awesome 'cause they used to be my mom's."_

_Turning her back on the boys, she directed the rest of her words to Catherine. "If I wear two pairs of socks I can fit in my mom's size. Isn't that cool?" Her smile was wide and genuine. "She gave me these when she got her new ones. My sister says I can fit in Mom's shoes because I'm already tall like Dad."_

_Catherine held up at hand and the younger girl slapped her palm in a high five. "I have combat boots too. My grandma bought them for me for my last birthday. And when I was little I used to have cammies and summer whites to match my dad."_

_The two girls started off toward the school with Catherine explaining how she was definitely going to be in the Navy and Missy nodding along, agreeing she too wanted to follow in her parents' footsteps._

_Back at the end of the sidewalk, the three boys followed up the walkway at a measured distance, their demeanors subdued after having been put in their place by the confident girls who, although strangers until minutes before, had an alliance they would never understand._

* * *

**Present Time**

Steve picked Angie up and kissed her cheek. His eyes going to Catherine's and widening in recognition. "Wait, _Missy_ as in Lieutenant Melissa Austin?"

Seeing him connect the dots, she nodded. "Yep," she referred to the lieutenant she'd served with at Pearl-Hickam. "We kept in touch but I hadn't seen her 'til years later in Rota."

"Mommy boots!"

Steve was still smiling after hearing Catherine recount the tale. "And you look just as strong and confident and beautiful in combat boots as Mommy does," he told Angie.

"Aww, thank you," Catherine leaned forward and pecked his lips, then beamed with him when their daughter echoed, "Tank ooh!" and stood from her place on her mother's lap to mimic her actions by launching herself into Steve's arms to kiss his cheek.

Stepping back, Angie said, "Mommy boots," again and thrust them towards her mother with a grin.

When she asked, "You want me to wear my combat boots now?" the two year old nodded vigorously then said, "Angie boots!" and took off towards her room to retrieve her own favorite footwear with Steve and Cammie at her heels.

Returning a minute later, Angie ran ahead of Steve and hopped up and down excitedly clapping. "Mommy boots. Angie boots!"

Catherine clapped along and bent to lift Angie into a hug. Facing Steve she said, "She and her mom are both still in. Melissa just made Lieutenant Commander. Do you hear that, Angie? Your mommy's not the only one who wears combat boots."

Catherine beamed when their toddler wriggled to get down, touched her own and Catherine's footwear in turn, and then patted her Daddy's combat boot clad feet.

Seconds later they burst into laughter when Angie thought for a second, moved to gently touch her best friend's paw and grinned up at her parents with a slow smile.

"Cammie boots?"

_# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
